maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Skellington/Team IvanRider and DioptricCanine8
|-|Classic Jack= |organization=Halloween Town |health=4 |health#= |stamina=5 |stamina#= |attack=4 |attack#= |defense=2 |defense#= |accuracy=3 |accuracy#= |evasion=3 |evasion#= |effects= * * |bio=Jack Skellington became the ruler of Halloween World; yet he felt there was something essential to making the holiday worthwhile that he couldn't quite grasp. He learned that it was fellowship, family, and kindness that made any holiday worthwhile. But before that, he found Halloween to be mindless. Why did other holidays have joy, while he dwelled in graveyards and had to make due with scaring others? Desperate to give his quasi-life a new purpose, Jack tried to take over Christmas...with disastrous results. Now, wherever his archenemy Oogie Boogie shows up, it's up to Jack to help Santa save Halloween and Christmas alike - and every other world and holiday along the way.}} |name2=Bone Daddy |stamina2= |target2= |hits2= |hitcrit2= |cooldown2=N/A |type2= |effects2= |name3=Skeleton Dance |stamina3= |target3= |hits3= |hitcrit3= |cooldown3= |type3= |effects3= |name4=Summon Werewolf |stamina4= |target4= |hits4= |hitcrit4= |cooldown4= |type4= |effects4= }} |-|Santa Jack= * Scrapper: |organization=Halloween Town |health=5 |health# = |stamina=5 |stamina#= |attack=4 |attack#= |defense=2 |defense#= |accuracy=3 |accuracy#= |evasion=3 |evasion#= |effects= * * * * |bio=Jack Skellington became the ruler of Halloween World; yet he felt there was something essential to making the holiday worthwhile that he couldn't quite grasp. He learned that it was fellowship, family, and kindness that made any holiday worthwhile. But before that, he found Halloween to be mindless. Why did other holidays have joy, while he dwelled in graveyards and had to make due with scaring others? Desperate to give his quasi-life a new purpose, Jack tried to take over Christmas...with disastrous results. Now, wherever his archenemy Oogie Boogie shows up, it's up to Jack to help Santa save Halloween and Christmas alike - and every other world and holiday along the way.}} |effects2 = }} |Multi-Function Level 6 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = |name3a = |stamina3a = |target3a = |cooldown3a = |hits3a = |hitcrit3a = |type3a = |Text3a = |effects3a = |name3b = |stamina3b = |target3b = |cooldown3b = |hits3b = |hitcrit3b = |type3b = |Text3b = |effects3b = |name3c = |stamina3c = |target3c = |cooldown3c = |hits3c = |hitcrit3c = |type3c = |Text3c = |effects3c = }} |name4 = Bumpy Sleigh Ride |stamina4 = |target4 = |hits4 = |hitcrit4 = |cooldown4 = |type4 = |effects4 = }} |-|Pumpkin King Jack= * Blaster: |organization=Halloween Town |health=4 |health#= |stamina=5 |stamina#= |attack=5 |attack#= |defense=3 |defense#= |accuracy=4 |accuracy#= |evasion=3 |evasion#= |effects= * * * |bio=Jack Skellington became the ruler of Halloween World; yet he felt there was something essential to making the holiday worthwhile that he couldn't quite grasp. He learned that it was fellowship, family, and kindness that made any holiday worthwhile. But before that, he found Halloween to be mindless. Why did other holidays have joy, while he dwelled in graveyards and had to make due with scaring others? Desperate to give his quasi-life a new purpose, Jack tried to take over Christmas...with disastrous results. Now, wherever his archenemy Oogie Boogie shows up, it's up to Jack to help Santa save Halloween and Christmas alike - and every other world and holiday along the way.}} |name2=Pumpkin Fire Breath |stamina2=12% |target2=One Enemy |hits2=1 |hitcrit2=64%/38% |cooldown2=1 round |type2=Ranged |effects2= |name3=Red and Black and Slimy Green |stamina3=15% |target3=One Enemy |hits3=4 |hitcrit3=70%/52% |cooldown3=2 rounds |type3=Melee |effects3=Aren't you scared? Well that's just fine! |name4=Everyone Hail to the Pumpkin King |stamina4=20% |target4=All Enemies |hits4=3 |hitcrit4=100% |cooldown4=3 rounds |type4=Summon |effects4=Stampede of Halloween Town residents coming through! }} Trivia * In behind the scenes extras material, the creative team behind the movie stated that the goal behind Jack was to be "The Grinch...but in reverse." * In spite its age, the video game sequel Oogie's Revenge remains in high demand - and expensive - on Amazon. Recruitment quote "Ah yes, Agent! I have SO MUCH to offer! Joy to your team, and screams galore in store for those who'd side with that no-account Oogie Boogie!!!" Notes (This character is still in development. More details coming soon.) Category: Christmas Teams Challenge Category: Male Category: Non-Marvel Category: Disney Category: Animation Category: Movies Category: Video Games Category: Infiltrators Category: 135 CP